I'll Die Trying
by ye'oldsoomin
Summary: Everyone knows the story, Sly was robbed by the Fiendish Five and that what drove him to destroy them. But does anyone know the details of the story?


"Papa, can you tell me another one of your adventures?" young Sly asked. His father chuckled and looked at his son with a special gleam in his eyes. He laughed at the small puff of fur in front of him. It looked almost impossible for this boy to be the next master thief like many before him. The young raccoon could hardly lift the cane without toppling over.

"Well it depends, did you study the Thievius Raccoonus today?" his father asked. Young Sly looked towards the ground and sighed. He walked down slowly towards the hallway and into his study. Conner Cooper breathed in and smiled. He called his son back and promised he would tell him a story if he would study the rest of the night. Young Sly nodded quickly and sat on his father's lap.

"You know, not reading that book might be the end of you," he joked. It was a little joked between the two that Sly would never study the book and would just play thief most of the time.

"No way. It's not like it's going to be stolen any time soon. Besides, I'm going to be the best master thief in this family," Sly disagreed and quickly quited down for his father's story. Conner chuckled.

"Even better than your old man?" he joked and Sly widen his eyes. He smiled and muttered a "maybe." Conner smiled and thought of a suitable story to tell his only son. Sly's eyes widen as he began and a smile was on his face the whole time.

As Conner told the story, Sly's curiosity grew. Sure he was always curious before, but when he heard a story, questions seemed to fall out of the sky for him. A normal parent would think it was to stall for time so he wouldn't have to study, but the father knew that he was truly interested in the tales of the the infamous Conner Cooper. It never ceased to amaze him that Sly was so interested in this subject. And he smiled as it would probably never change.

_Knock, Knock. _

Conner looked up and wondered who was at the door. He wasn't expecting any guests and he didn't order anything. Looking out at the window, he saw nothing out the door. He looked around and saw that guns were left near the porch. He narrowed his eyes and pushed his son into a closet. He also packed the cane with him.

"Papa?" he asked. He looked at his son another time and feared that it might be his last. Conner knew he wasn't any good with fighting, especially at his age. but he wouldn't let anyone hurt his only son, even if it meant his own life. But his son looked very scared. He thought rapidly for an excuse.

"I want you to stay here, okay? We're just going to play a game. And when we're done, I'll tell you another story," Conner smiled and left his son in total darkness. Sly curled up in a ball and waited for his father to come back. He closed his eyes and waited for him to come back with another smiled. But somewhere in his mind, he knew he wasn't going to come back.

"Hey Clockwork, you think you can quiet down? My son's taking a nap," the father said with his infamous smirk. The Fiendish Five came through the door and snarled at him, but said nothing in response. The silence soon broke when Clockwork spoke.

"Well Cooper, I would hope that nothing would come to harm with you, but I guess that plan would never come true. Just give us the book and we might keep you and your son alive," the owl bargained. Conner breath hitched but relaxed when he knew that he was only playing with him.

"As much as I love to, I can't. My son's reading it and already loves it," Conner smiled, "Besides, if you want it,you'll have to get through me."

Clockwork growled and ordered his gang to destroy him. Conner was attacked left and right from guns to fireworks. Sly, who opened the door to watch what was going on, saw his father fall to the ground and land with his eyes closed.

"Papa!" Sly whispered and watched as his precious book be ripped apart by the people who killed his father. Tears were building in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall down his face.

"Hey Clockwork, what do you want to do about the kid?" Mugshot asked. The five looked back at the dresser which held the young Sly.

"He could be a nuisance to our plans," Raleigh said. Panda King and Ms. Ruby nodded in agreement. Mugshot looked at the frog with a look full of confusion. He obviously didn't know what nuisance meant.

"Leave him be. He's only a boy. This'll give us time to make obstacles that even a master thief will have trouble crossing," Clockwork said and waled out. The remaining four looked a bit skeptical at Clockwork, but followed him out the door.

Once they left, Sly burst out the closet and ran to his father. His body was already cold, and his eyes were closed. Sly felt tears coming out his eyes, but saw a note beside his father.

_Get back what's ours. It's your ultimate challenge._ The note said and Sly closed his eyes. He got a bed sheet and covered his dad. Then he called the police and told them what had happened. They said he would have to be left in an orphanage. Sly agreed and waited for the police outside his house with his cane and an empty book in hand. They asked him some questions and then drove him towards the orphanage. When they arrived he already made two new friends and they agreed to help him get his family's book back. At the end of the day, Sly said good-night to his new friends and looked out the window. He closed his eyes and pictured his father.

_I promise I'll get back what's ours. Even if it means I'll die trying._


End file.
